Cassis
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: - L-Lo si-siento… - dije tartamudeando, algo característico en mí, sabes que no sé cómo tratar con estas emociones… es tan difícil para mí expresarme… quisiera decirte todo pero… me es imposible.


Airi: ¡Hola! Si… yo aquí de nuevo XD

Lo lamento, tengo una afición a lo depresivo, así que espero me perdonen, y si el Song Fic les gusta comenten ¡onegai! (¿saben cuán triste me pongo cuando quienes leen mis fics no comentan?... ¡me suicidaré si no recibo reviews y no actualizare mis otros fics! (Que planeo actualizar el martes 02 de noviembre… solo si se portan bien y me dejan reviews X3, si no, ¡se quedan con la duda! Muajajaja n_n

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama.

Canción: Cassis

Intérprete: The Gazette

- L-Lo si-siento… - dije tartamudeando, algo característico en mí, sabes que no sé cómo tratar con estas emociones… es tan difícil para mí expresarme… quisiera decirte todo pero… me es imposible.

Me miraste con tus bellos ojos cargados de tristeza, no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, ya lo he dicho y no puedo retractarme. Tus ojos comienzan a humedecerse, sitúas tu mirada en el suelo la cual se oculta bajo tu flequillo. Odio verte así… tan triste, y por mi culpa. Me puse de pie del sitio en el cual anteriormente descansaba, sentada a tu lado y me aleje lo más rápido que mis piernas lo permitieron mientras miraba el suelo, lágrimas caían de mis ojos nublando mi visión, inclusive en el camino choque con alguien pero no me importo, es más, ni siquiera me disculpe. Solo seguí escapando de ti… de mí... de este sentimiento al cual temo.

"_Ah, siempre lo mismo._

_Tan triste._

_Ah, incluso te herí._

_Y yo tan solo…_

_Huí…_

_Con mi egoísmo."_

Sin duda, es la tercera vez que me dices lo mismo, pero ya lo he mencionado antes… no puedo evitar escapar. El miedo me invade, el temor a hacerlo mal… pero ¿por qué? No lo sé… tal vez porque nunca nadie antes me había dicho esas palabras… las que tú me regalaste dulcemente.

Llegué a mi habitación después de tanto caminar. ¿No te importa que les haya traicionado?... la respuesta ya la sé, me la has dicho en diversas oportunidades, pero es la única excusa que se me ocurre para rechazarte. En realidad, no quiero hacerlo, pero ¿tengo otra alternativa?...

Lentamente entro al cuarto y me siento en un rincón para seguir llorando con más tranquilidad abrazando mi almohada sin ser interrumpida. ¿Por qué tengo que ser así? Odio mi forma de ser… pero es que me cuesta tanto cambiar… pero solo por ti, lo haría.

"_Ah, los sentimientos en ti._

_¿Por qué son tan dolorosos?_

_Ciertamente... Se repite lo mismo._

_Y te perdí... Por mi miedo."_

De pronto, entre mis sollozos pude distinguir unos pasos detenerse afuera de mi habitación. El temor me invadió nuevamente. Eres un inoportuno… ¿por qué te gusta hacerme sufrir de esta manera?... sé que volverás a preguntármelo. Sabes que te daré la misma respuesta… porque eres tú. El hijo de Shinigami-sama. Y nuestra relación es una aberración para todo el Shibusen, por mi origen y descendencia.

Golpeas sutilmente a la puerta, me estremecí involuntariamente ante tal acción.

- ¿Me permites entrar?... – tu voz suave se hizo sentir… ¡no quiero abrir! Pero mi cuerpo y mi mente no están de acuerdo hoy. Sin pensármelo dos veces me puse de pie y me dirigí a abrir la puerta… y es que no puedo negarme a tus peticiones… ¿por qué?... esa pregunta siempre ronda mi mente… ¿por qué yo?... ¿por qué tú?... ¿por qué este sentir?... ¿por qué?.

"_Ya que me era tan cercano._

_Debí borrar el día que no puedo olvidar._

_Nunca escuchas._

_¿Tomarás mi mano... Cierto?"_

Allí estabas, tal y como me imaginaba. En realidad ya lo sabía, pero… ¿por qué engañarme?

- Chrona… sabes que me marcho… y no regresaré en un tiempo, mi padre quiere que… -

- L-Lo sé… - susurré, pero nada más. Me miraste largo rato, yo esquive tu mirada a los pocos segundos.

- ¿Entonces… por qué?... – suspiraste.

- P-Por-que… y-yo t-tam-también te… te quiero…- me sonroje al máximo al terminar de soltar esa tan vergonzosa frase… me arme de valor y te miré, estabas sorprendido. Tus ojos por poco se salían de sus cavidades y el sonrojo se hizo presente también en tu rostro. Una sonrisa dibujaste a los pocos segundos y tu mirada se suavizo notoriamente. Si antes estabas triste y tenso, ahora estabas de lo más alegre y relajado. Con un rápido movimiento del cual ni siquiera me percate, me estrechaste entre tus brazos fuertemente. Me sentí la persona más dichosa del mundo. Por tenerte así junto a mí…

"_Mañana seguramente...Tus sentimientos estarán lejos._

_Es cierto, nunca cambiará...Te amo._

_Mañana seguramente... No podre verte._

_Es cierto, nunca cambiará... Te amo._

_Caminaremos juntos..._

_El futuro no está predestinado._

_Seguimos caminando juntos_

_Hacia el futuro en el cual tú estás..."_

- Vente conmigo… - me susurraste al oído. Me estremecí al sentir tu aliento golpearme de lleno en el rostro. Tan cálido, tan dulce… sentir tu voz, sentirte junto a mí, fundidos en un abrazo que quise fuera eterno.

- P-Pe-Pero Shinigami-sama… -

- No tiene que enterarse… - me abrazaste con mucha más fuerza que antes.

- Se… enterará… - Solté un suspiro que no pude disimular… una pequeña risita escapo de tus hermosos labios.

- No me importa, ni siquiera él puede interferir en mis sentimientos… Te amo Chrona –

- E-Entonces… te esperaré aquí… - me separé un poco de ti y te miré a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos que entristecieron una vez más al oír mi respuesta.

- Pero… - Te interrumpí y te abrace ocultando mi rostro en tu pecho

- Solo… procura regresar pronto… y a salvo – Sentí tu cuerpo estremecerse, estas nervioso. ¿Es mi culpa?... no lo sé, solo sé que jamás olvidaré lo que a continuación ocurrió. Lentamente te alejaste un poco de mí, y con tu mano derecha temblorosa pero decidida acariciaste mi mejilla. Me sonroje aún más si es que era posible y luego me sorprendí, en un acto fugaz capturaste mis labios con los tuyos, realizando así uno de los más bellos rituales que dos enamorados pueden experimentar. El primero que se entrega a quién se ama. Un beso de amor.

Al cabo de un rato nos separamos, tu respiración estaba algo agitada, al igual que la mía. Miré el suelo. El rubor no desaparecía del rostro de ambos. Quisiera recordarte así… hasta el día que regreses. En ese instante tomaste mi mano y en ella pusiste un hermoso anillo que sacaste de tu bolsillo.

- Regresaré… es una promesa… - Miré el anillo y luego a ti exigiendo una explicación. – Consérvalo hasta que regrese… volveré por ti - Entonces me abrazaste otra vez, así estuvimos un corto período de tiempo.

"_Incluso con olvidar... Suficientes cosas dolorosas._

_Te estoy recordando._

_Al contar cada noche... Sin encuentro._

_Mi pecho anhela."_

Tuviste que irte. Dejándome sola otra vez… con el corazón hecho pedazos… ¿Por qué?...

Te amo… y me amas… pero me has dejado sola una vez más. Al igual que todos me dejan, sé que contigo en diferente… tu lo has dicho, volverás por mí. Y creo en ti, creo en tu palabra… y por sobretodo creo en tu amor.

"_Juntando múltiples soledades._

_Por favor, no llores más en soledad._

_¿Cuánto estaremos separados?_

_Encontraremos... La verdad, juntos."_

Aunque te haya dicho algo tan horrible, pero debes entenderme… el miedo fue mayor y se apodero de mí. Antes de que partieras te regresé el anillo y jamás me perdonare por aquella frase que te dije, tu mundo se vino abajo completamente. Palideciste como nunca.

- L-Lo m-me-mejor será… que me olvides… Kid-kun – acto seguido entre a mi habitación dejándote allí de pie, mientras contemplabas estupefacto el anillo. Una vez en el interior del cuarto, me senté en mi cama cogí mi almohada una vez más y lloré, pero esta vez en una mezcla de felicidad y amargura. ¿Por qué…? Es una pregunta extraña, nunca obtendré la respuesta… pero siempre surgirá la misma duda… yo soy así. Y en mi soledad la misma duda me atormenta… me lo preguntaré una y mil veces.

_Por favor, quiero que olvides._

_No deseo seguir hiriéndote._

_El tiempo fue desvaneciendo...Cada recuerdo._

_No puedo recordarlos todos."_

Seguías allí afuera recargado en la puerta, no supe el por qué sino hasta que escuché tu voz destrozar el silencio en el ambiente, una frase que jamás olvidare, y que sin duda hoy aún me hace suspirar y creer en que regresarás. Porque sé que regresarás.

- No me daré por vencido… lo intentaré las veces que haga falta, después de todo… este sentimiento es mutuo –

- ¿Por qué…? – Pregunté en un susurró, pero contestaste. Nunca supe si escuchaste o no mi comentario, pero la respuesta se hizo presente:

- "Porque a partir de hoy viviré por ti… y para ti" - La última frase que con amor me obsequiaste antes de marcharte. Sentí como te alejabas, llevándote contigo lo más preciado que un día pude tener. Mi corazón…

"_Mañana seguramente..._

_Tus sentimientos estarán lejos._

_Es cierto, nunca cambiará... _

_Te amo._

_Mañana seguramente... No podre verte._

_Es cierto, nunca cambiará... _

_Te amo._

_Por favor... Mírame... Solo a mí."_

Han pasado dos largos meses… un corto período de tiempo, pero para mí una eternidad. No has vuelto. Pero no caeré en la desesperación… regresarás, lo prometiste… y una promesa no puede romperse. Aunque fui yo quien te falló aquel día. Aunque fui yo quien destrozo tu corazón. Y al mismo tiempo destrozaste el mío. Tal vez debí irme contigo… tal vez no… ¿Quién sabe?

De pronto alguien golpeo a mi puerta… ¿Será posible?... por favor, solo espero que sí, llevo todo este tiempo esperando verte nuevamente… ¿Por qué?... siempre supe la respuesta, pero no es sino hasta hoy que lo reconozco… porque te amo… te ame… y te amaré por y para siempre.

Caminé hasta la entrada y abrí la puerta con temor, si no eres tú quien está del otro lado. Moriré…

Día a día soñando despierta con verte llegar… ¿es esa la cruz que debo cargar?...

Solo quiero que termine el suplicio de esperar… la soledad no es una grata compañía, y lo sabes…

"_Por favor..._

_Así..._

_Te podré alcanzar._

_Caminaremos juntos..._

_El futuro no está predestinado._

_Seguimos caminando juntos_

_Hacia el futuro en el cual tú estás..."_

"Hacia el futuro en el cual tú estás..."

Allí estabas, con una sonrisa adornando tu rostro. Tu mismo rostro, tus mismos hermosos ojos y… extendiéndome el mismo anillo que aquel día te regrese, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberme ido contigo.

- Regresaste… - mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y te abrace tan fuerte como pude, me correspondiste al abrazo, y luego de estar unos minutos así, lentamente nos separamos para que pusieses nuevamente el anillo en mi mano.

- Te hice una promesa… ¿lo has olvidado? - ¿Cómo olvidarlo?... si cada noche soñaba contigo… si cada día te esperaba… quería verte sonreír, tal y como ahora estás haciendo. Quería sentirte junto a mí… quería… decirte que…

- Te amo… -

- Fin -

Airi: Uh… este Song Fic se me ocurrió luego de otro día depre… sí… fue cuando un pariente me dijo: ¬¬ ¿por qué no tienes novio? ¡Eres tan rara!... y bueno, recordé todas las veces que he rechazado a chicos que se me declaran (y tal vez lo siga haciendo…)

Entiéndanme, estoy pasando por un mal momento… y curiosamente se ha puesto a llover _ que mal… ya estaba deprimida y ¡me he deprimido aun más!... lo importante es que tuvo un final… ejem… ¿feliz? en fin, por cierto ¡es broma que me suicidare! (si lo hiciera, Kumo-kun iría al infierno a traerme de vuelta, solo para que cante en el evento con él…) además de que mi mala suerte no mejora nada… mi corte aún no sana, y el miércoles comimos fuera con mi papá y mi hermana, ¡y nos intoxicamos!

Que sí, ya va siendo cierto que tengo más vidas que un gato… ¡pero Diosito no me quiere muerta! Y… ¡el Diablo me echaría del infierno! XD

Espero actualizar el martes los otros fics, así que paciencia… X3

Bueno sin más que decir me despido

¡Hasta la próxima!

_PD: De verdad deseo recibir reviews… ¿me dejarían uno por favor? ¡Les estaría muy agradecida! Y sobreviviré si los recibo, ¡páseme lo que me pase! (Ya estoy pensando que soy inmortal, como me dijo Hades-kun XD) ¡Besos y abrazos a los lectores!_


End file.
